colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight of Death/transcript
Narrator: On a dark and stormy planet in outer space... crack ...stands the tumbledown stronghold of the treacherous Black Knight of Pluto. crack Here, the villain meets in secret session with Black Patch the space pirate and the sinister Black Robot. Black Patch and Bruto the Black Robot: Hail oh Knight of the Double Cross! Narrator: Quickly the wicked leader reveals his plan for victory over Colonel Bleep! First they will capture Squeak and Scratch, then trick the space man into exhausting his precious supply of powerful futomic energy. Gong The Black Knight of Pluto: Colonel Bleep will be like putty in my hands! All: Hooray! The Black of Knight of Pluto: Victory will be ours! All: Hooray! The Black of Knight of Pluto: Together we shall rule the world! All: Hail! Hail! Hail! crack Narrator: Hours later, space deputies Squeak and Scratch streak over Pluto on their mid-day space patrol. Colonel Bleep: Attention space deputies, a fire-breathing dragon has kidnapped the beautiful princess of Pluto. Begin rescue search immediately. Narrator: Hold everything! Look, there below! Those puffs of smoke! Could that cave be the lair of the wicked dragon? Princess of Pluto: Help! Help! Save me! Save me! Dragon: *Roars* Narrator: It is! The deputies plunge to the rescue. Princess of Pluto: Help! Help! Dragon: *Roars* Princess of Pluto: Help! Help! Narrator: Sizzling Saturn! That's not the beautiful princess of Pluto! That's no dragon either! Stop fellas! It's a deadly ambush! Fight Oh no! Squeak and Scratch are captured! The Black of Knight of Pluto: Calling Colonel Bleep! Calling Colonel Bleep! Deputies Squeak and Scratch need help! Hurry! Narrator: Great galaxies! Now the colonel himself has been fooled by the Black Knight's treachery! He's speeding headlong into the villain's trap! Brake But Colonel Bleep sees only Squeak's crumbled hat...Scratch's splintered club...and the monstrous sleeping dragon, which has obviously gulped down the colonel's beloved deputies for lunch! The colonel's eyes are too filled with tears to notice that the dreadful dragon is only a hollow dummy or that his two friends, very much alive, are tied up inside. Suddenly, the colonel's sorrow turns to anger! energy charge No fire breathing monster can eat his loyal deputies! energy charge Every last ounce of Bleep's powerful futomic supply will be jam packed into one mighty blast of revenge! energy charge The evil beast will be blown to smithereens! Gong Now, hidden inside the darkened cave, the Black Knight and his wicked companions watch with glee. This is exactly what they planned. Bleep's super-duper blast will destroy Squeak and Scratch and completely exhaust the colonel's futomic energy supply. He'll be helpless! But look! Those puffs of smoke from the dummy dragon. They're forming the S.O.S. signal in dot-dash code. Squeak and Scratch are signaling the colonel just in time. Now Bleep whirls about and sends the shattering blast deep inside the cave! energy blast, explosion And so, Squeak and Scratch were saved. And the evil Black Knight and his partners in crime learned that not even a fire-breathing monster can compare with Colonel Bleep's powerful futomic energy! energy blast Category:Transcripts